lonely ivan
by rochudoll
Summary: this is a gakuen hetalia story! i've posted it on deviant art first but i've edited it slightly so it can be continued on here, basically ivan has a lot of trouble making friends and he starts his first year in high school off by meeting yao from yong soo pushing him...(lemon part will come next chapter)


Once upon a time there was a boy named Ivan. He was terribly lonely, but because of his family history no one would be his friend. His family did not make it any better, always depending on him

to make the decisions and to be the head of the house seeing as their mother and father had abandoned them. only their grandfather was there except he was always in his room being old and frail.

Now with Ivan starting freshman year at private school Ivan started with art class. With a heavy sigh Ivan said "Nyet this no good, I am terrible with art "Ivan's purple eyes heavy with sadness when from out of nowhere a Somewhat small Chinese guy comes flying into his back, from being pushed by another but much louder Korean kid "WHOA YAO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! You just hit a wall!" the Korean kid laughed.

Ivan's eyes burdened with even more sadness thinking " even people I do not know bully me" turning away to go to class when he felt a tight grip on his left arm, shocked and a bit scared Ivan turned back to see it

was the Chinese kid holding tightly to his arm "d-da?"

Yao looking up into Ivan's eyes still tightly clutching his arm said "i would like to say sorry about my cousin pushing me into you, please do not mind him he can be a bit of an idiot. Let me introduce myself I'm Wang

Yao and what might your name be aru?" A small gleam of hope At finally having a friend Ivan forced a smile on his face and said " it is alright, I am used to it by now I am called Ivan Braginsky, da and you said your

name was Yao?" Yao replied." yes, what is your first class? Mine is art in room 213 aru" Now Ivan's face lit up brighter than a sun flower and said "that is my first class as well, would you like to walk to class

together? and sit together as well?" Yao replied " I would love to aru" Now practically bouncing with glee Ivan without thinking threw his arms around Yao in a tight hug Yao being crushed from Ivan's strength said "

t-that hurts aru" Ivan quickly let go, speaking very quickly and nervously " I am so sorry! You see, you are my first friend. Can we please stay friends I promise I will try not to hurt you again!"

Rubbing his right arm Yao replied " yes but please try not to get too excited again aru" heaving a sigh of relief Ivan and Yao then walked to class. In class Ivan's eyes became troubled again seeing as the teacher

instructed them to paint a portrait of the person they loved most, Ivan only being able to draw flowers was having a lot of trouble figuring out how and who to paint. Yao seeing Ivan look so troubled he asked "

what is the matter aru?" Ivan replied "I am no good at painting and it seems I have no one to paint..." "Well we have until the end of the year to turn in the portrait, I am very. Good at painting perhaps I can

help you aru" said Yao, Ivan surprised said "that would mean the world to me, da" Ivan's face had become bright once again wishing the class wouldn't end but sadly the bell rang and Yao was out the door

scurrying as his next class was on the other side of campus Ivan left alone dragged his feet to his biology class. Ivan listlessly took notes in all his classes being picked on in every one of them. Then came lunch,

somberly unpacking his sack lunch which consisted if piroshky and water when he was tackled from behind by Yao " Aiyah how do we keep meeting like that? I tripped trying to sneak up on you aru" Ivan beamed

with happiness and offered Yao half if his , looking down seeing Ivan had dropped his lunch when Yao came from behind, became sad once again, mumbled an apology, and sipped his water. Yao

stuck a two tier bento under Ivan's large nose saying " I have plenty would you like some? since I made you drop your lunch aru..."D-da" Ivan said tentatively unsure of what was inside, Yao sensing Ivan's

thoughts listed " I have white rice, pork dumplings and chow mien , though only one pair of chop sticks so I guess we'll have to share aru" Yao smiled. Holding out a large bite of rice for Ivan, smiling Yao said " you

get the first bite aru" Ivan nervously closed his mouth on the chop sticks and his eyes grew wide as he chewed the delicious grains of rice not knowing they had this much seeing Ivan's expression said

with a hint of laughter in his voice " I guess you like it aru" Ivan said smiling " da where im from we have nothing of the sort" Yao then had Ivan sample the rest of the food and loved all of Ivan's responses they ate

together happily until the bell had rung but to their surprise they had their last two classes together. To Ivan's surprise Yao lived close to him so Ivan walked Yao home happy he had finally made a friend. After a

few weeks of Yao teaching Ivan how to paint in the art room after school and at his house Ivan had begun to get this strange feeling whenever he was with Yao. His heart rate would elevate and he would feel

jittery, once when Ivan had made a mistake wile painting Yao came from behind took his Hand and guided it to do it the correct way Ivan had gasped and felt his face flush, Ivan being very confused about these

emotions asked his older sister Katerina about very discrete about who it was and why he was asking Katerina hugged him and happily replied " that happens when someone has fallen in love with

another person vanya!" "L-love? I love you but I do not recall ever feeling like that around you..." gasping at having just said that Ivan stammered "w-wait! I uh meant " Katerina shushing Ivan said " I already knew

you were talking about yourself I hope you end up with this girl vanya" Katerina continued " don't think I haven't seen you having lunch with her every day she is very pretty though I'm not sure why she wears a

boys uniform" laughing nervously Ivan replies " da that is her" "it is very cute how you two feed each other" said Katerina still with a bit of nervous laughter Ivan said" da it is" the next day in art class Ivan staring

at Yao thinking " does he really look that much like a girl? I suppose his long hair and thin Frame doesn't help much. But could I really have feelings for my only friend? And a guy at that!" Yao notices and waves his hand in

front of Ivan's face whispering "nihao? Why were you staring at me aru?" Ivan snaps out and stumbles over his words trying to find an excuse. Ivan still can't find a suitable excuse his face becoming redder by the

second, He tries to cover it with his scarf Yao goes to pull It down and Ivan is saved by the bell. at lunch yao continued from earlier "you never told me why you were staring aru" Ivan's mouth dropped thinking that

he had forgotten about the little incident. he began trying to find an excuse again, after a minute or two of stumbling over his words Ivan said " w-well i uh noticed you don't look very much like your cousin the one who pushed you..." hoping yao would believe the lie Ivan's brow furrowed began to sweat. "Oh that was all it was? I see that makes sense then aru" Ivan relaxed. After school they were in the art room again Yao had come

in late and was apologizing when he bumped into a book shelf. it began to teeter forward and in a matter of seconds gravity had taken its toll crashing down threatening to crush yao. Ivan leapt forward pushing Yao

down holding onto him tightly. The book shelf crashed into Ivan's strong back. All Ivan did was cringe when it hit his back more concerned about yao he asked " you are okay, da?" extremely concerned about yao's

wellbeing. Still being held by Ivan, Yao wide eyed said "yes, but are you okay aru? You're the one who got hit aru" unconcerned about himself Ivan said " da I'm fine" Ivan let yao get out from under and helped lift the

shelf back up. Thinking "da, he is the one I'll paint" from then on Ivan barely slept working on the portrait of Yao careful to keep it hidden from him until he thought it was perfect. it was very troubling and hard for

Ivan. After months of hard work it came time for the portraits to be turned in, the day before, Ivan called yao to the art room to show him, blushing Ivan said " i finished my portrait i think it came out very nice, da?" right then Ivan removed the sheet covering the painting. Tears of joy came to Yao's eyes as soon as he saw it "y-you love me aru?" "Da" replied Ivan. Sheepishly yao unveiled his portrait and it turned out to be Ivan.

"I started painting my family but then i realized i love you more aru. wo ai ni ivan" ivan quickly closed the distance between them and kissed the small Chinese man tenderly, careful not to hurt him like he had

promised. Yao however was a bit more passionate and forceful….


End file.
